


La Sirenita

by Gem1620



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/M, Little Mermaid Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem1620/pseuds/Gem1620
Summary: The classic tale of a beautiful mermaid and a brave a human who are willing to do anything to be with each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of things you should know before you read this. There is a crab called Jorge in this and yes I plan to make him Jamaican because it's funny, Davi is a fish, Senor Chapi can say more than Viva pantalones, and Che is a grandson of Sartana, also Frida is sixteen and Manny is eighteen in this hope you enjoy and please don't be rude. 

Once upon a time there lived two separate kingdoms that were both different in many ways but also glorious and thriving. One was the kingdom of the land which was home to many people, most of them sailors and explorers. They were ruled over by the good and honorable King Rodolfo, his wife the lovely and kind Queen Maria, and their young son Prince Manny. He was a brave young man with good intentions but he was very adventurous and spent most of his time sailing and having fun with his pet Zebra Donkey rather than do boring things like politics.

"Isn't this great?" Manny said as he watched the ocean from one of the ships. "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face, ah. Perfect day to be at sea."

"Oh yes, it's simply." Rodolfo said turning green as he got seasick. "Delightful."

"You okay Dad?"

"Oh hijo, why couldn't you hunt or fence like the other princes do for fun?"

"I fine strong wind and a following sea, King Emiliano must be in a friendly type mood." A sailor said.

"King Emiliano?" Manny said.

"Why ruler of the merpeople lad." Another one said.

"He's king of the sea and commander of all the ocean."

"He's also got three fair daughters." A third one said. "I hear he's youngest is the prettiest."

"Manny can we please go back?" Rodolfo pleaded. "I'm about to heave ho!"

"Okay Dad we'll-"

Then he became distracted by a lovely voice singing from the sea. "What is that? Dad did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Singing, coming from the ocean."

"Must be the sea king's youngest daughter." The first sailor said. "She sings like an angel you know."

"Really?"

"Aye lad, there's no sound more magnificent, the merpeople adore her singing and we sailors don't mind it either."

"Merpeople." Rodolfo scoffed. "Manny pay no attention to this nautical nonsense."

"But it ain't nonsense it's the truth!" Second sailor said holding up a fish that flipped and flopped in Rodolfo's face.

"Ugh, do you mind?"

"Sorry your highness."

"Manny we really should be getting back. We can't keep your mother waiting and I've thrown up at least three times."

"Not yet Dad! Follow that voice!" Manny ordered the man at the wheel. "To the ends of the earth if you have to."

"Aye-aye captain."

The other kingdom was the sea which just as the sailors had said, was home to the merpeople and they were ruled over by the wise yet short tempered King Emiliano. With his trident he ruled his underwater kingdom with a just hand along side his beloved Queen Carmela who was very loving and adored music. But she died a long time ago leaving behind their three daughters for him to raise alone.

Anita, Nikita, and Frida. All three were quite pretty but Frida was the most beautiful and she possessed a wonderful singing voice which she inherited from her dearly departed mother. But she was also a very free spirited girl and was more interested in observing the human world than being prim and proper like her sisters which often led her and her father to butt heads. Especially since the sea king hated humans.

That aside, today was a festival to celebrate the 100th anniversary of the sea kingdom but before the festivities could begin, the sea king insisted on having a concert be preformed by his daughters.

"Jorge." Emiliano called.

"Yes sir." A crab asked. Jorge was the king's advisor.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes sire, your daughters have been practicing for hours, they will sing to perfection."

"Especially my Frida."

"Ah yes, she has the most beautiful voice. Why I haven't heard anything thing so lovely since..." He said trailing off nervously.

"Her mother the queen I know." He said. "My dear Carmela may she rest in peace."

"Well I better get your daughters ready." He scurried back stage "Everyone here? Anita?"

"Here." Said a mermaid with a blue tail, a matching two strap bra, and brown hair tied into low pigtails.

"Nikita?"

"Here." Said another mermaid with a yellow tail and matching one strap bra who looked similar to Anita except her hair was tied into high pigtails.

"Frida?"

No answer.

"Frida?" They looked around but she was no where to be seen. "Where is that girl?"

"Uh-oh, looks like our little sister has wandered off again." Anita said.

"Daddy's not going to like this." Nikita said.

"Ohhh! You're darn right he's not going to like this! Your is going to be furious and guess who he's gonna take he's fury out on."

"Jorge!" Emiliano called impatiently. "We're waiting!"


	2. Chapter 2

Swimming up to a sunken shipwreck was a young mermaid with a red tail, a matching strapless bra, and sky blue hair with a red flower in it. Her skin was as perfect as a pearl, her cheeks were as pink as spring roses, and her eyes were as deep, calm, and blue as the sea itself. Frida truly was beautiful and very curious. She was once again out in the sea looking for lost human things.

"Frida! Wait for me!" A small fish said swimming toward her.

"Davi, hurry up!" She said irritated with his slow pace.

"You know I can't swim that fast."

"There it is." She said pointing to the sunken ship. "Isn't cool?"

"Yeah it's great. Now can we go?"

"You're not getting cold fins now are you?"

The swam toward the ship.

"You know I think I'm coming down with something and I have this cough." He faked cough, Frida raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

"Alright I'm going inside." She said. "You can just stay here and watch for sharks."

She swam into the ship.

"Yeah...sure...you go in and I'll stand- What?! Sharks!" He swam in after her. "Frida!"

"Oh Davi." She giggled.

"Frida, do you really think there might be sharks around here."

"Davi don't be such a guppie."

"I'm no guppie."

They swam around the ship looking for human things. "Hey, take a look at this." She said picking up a fork.

"Cool but what is it?"

"I don't know but I bet Chapi will know." She put it in her bag and then found a smoke pipe. "Hmm...I wonder what this one is."

"Uh Frida I think I heard something."

"Davi, will you relax. Nothing is going to happen."

Then a shark came crashing through the ship window.

"Shark! We're gonna die!" Davi shouted.

It chased the two of them around and around the shipwreck until Davi and Frida tricked him into getting his head stuck in an anchor.

"You big bully!" Davi said. The shark snapped at him causing him to swim away in fear.

"Davi, you really are a guppie." Frida laughed.

"I am not!"

The two of them swam toward the surface to find Senor Chapi. A parrot who claimed to know everything about human stuff but he was actually not that intelligent.

"Chapi!" Frida called.

"Whoa! Mermaid off the port." He squawked. "Hi Frida, what brings you by?"

"Look what we found." She said taking the fork and pipe out of her bag. Chapi grabbed the fork.

"Oh this! This is very special."

"What is it?" Frida asked.

"Humans use these things to straighten their hair and this." He said grabbing the smoke pipe. "This is instrument that humans use to make music for entertainment."

"Music?!" Frida gasped. "Oh no! The concert! Ugh! Oh my father's gonna kill me!"

"The concert was today?" Davi said.

She grabbed her bag and put her things back inside. "I have to go Chapi." She said swimming away. "Thanks Chapi."

"Anytime sweetie, anytime." He said.

Frida and Davi swam underwater and headed back to the sea castle where her family lived unaware that they were being watched by Django and Che. The undead grandchildren of the wicked skeleton sea witch Sartana of the Dead. Now if King Emiliano hated anything more than humans it was Sartana. Years ago she was once an official on the royal court until she tried to raise the dead and take over the sea. So Emiliano banished her to a trench.

Now she spends her days in the dark, preforming black magic and spying on people through the eyes of her grandsons. "Yes hurry home princess." Said a hideous skeleton like woman in a green, scaly dress, with a purple seashell around her neck. "We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration would we? Ha! Celebrate indeed, bah!"

She stuck her hand in a bowl of frightened shrimp and popped one in her mouth. "In my day we had fantastical feasts, when I lived in the palace." She popped the shrimp into her mouth and chewed it up.

"Now look at me, waisted away to nothing." She groaned. "Banished, and exhailed and practically starving. While he and his fishfolk celebrate. The nerve of that man! Sending me to live in these God forsaken trenches! Well I'll get my revenge on him soon enough. Django! Che!"

"Yes Nana!" They said.

"I want you to keep a close watch on that pretty little daughter of his, she may be the key to Emiliano's undoing."


	3. Chapter 3

"I just don't know what we're going to do with you." Emiliano said.

"Daddy I'm sorry I just...I just forgot. It's a common mistake."

"As a result of your careless behavior."

"Careless and reckless behavior." Jorge interrupted.

"The entire celebration was-"

"Well it was ruined." Jorge interrupted again.

"Papa don't be so dramatic. I'm sure the concert was just fine with Anita and Nikita." Frida said.

"This concert was to be the pinnacle of my career." Jorge said. "Now thanks to you I am the laughingstock of the entire kingdom!"

"But it wasn't her fault." Davi said. "You see there was this shark that was trying to get us and then there was this parrot."

"Parrot?" Emiliano said.

"Davi!" Frida said.

The fish covered his mouth. "Oops."

"Frida! You went up to the surface again! Didn't you?" Emiliano said.

"Nothing happened." She said.

"Frida! You know you're not supposed to go up there! How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians, by one of those humans!"

"Daddy they're not barbarians."

"They are dangerous! They're cruel and brutal."

"Dad, they can't all be like that. Have you ever met one?"

"No!"

"Then how do you know that they're all like that?"

"Don't get smart with me! Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by one of those fish eaters."

"Daddy I'm not a child!"

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady! As long as you live under my ocean you obey my rules. And I am to never, never! Hear of you going to the again! Is that clear?"

Frida sighed. "You never listen." She swam away with Davi following behind her.

"Teenagers, you give them an inch and they swim all over you." Jorge said.

Emiliano looked at Jorge regrettably.

"Do you think I was too hard on her?"

"Definitely not sir."

"I don't mean to be so harsh with her it's just that she's...she's..." He calmed down and took a deep breath. "She's already so spirited just like her mother."

"Yes sir, and that spirit is gonna get her in a whole lot trouble. Why if Frida was my daughter I'd show her who's boss."

"She needs...constant supervision. Someone to watch over her."

"Exactly."

"And you're just the crab to do it."

"Me?" He gasped. "How do I get myself into these situations?" He said as he walked out of the palace. "I should be writing symphonies not babysitting some headstrong teenager."

Then he noticed Frida and Davi sneaking off somewhere. "Hmm...what is that girl up to?"

He followed them, they swam into a small cave that led to a grotto filled with human stuff.

"Are you okay?" Davi asked Frida.

"He just doesn't understand." She sighed. "He never listens to me."

"I'm sure he doesn't mean to upset you."

"I know, but the humans can't all be bad." She said. "I wonder what they look like? I know that instead of a tail, they have these appenedges called legs and they have feet instead fins."

"Chapi says they're pretty ugly."

"I've always wanted to see one."

"Frida!" They turned around shocked to see that Jorge had followed them. "What, are you mad? How could you...what is all this?"

"It...errr...it's just my collection."

"Oh I see your collection." He said faking calmness. "IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS?!"

"You're not gonna tell him are you?" Davi said.

"Oh please Jorge." Frida pleaded. "He'd never understand."

"Frida, you're under a lot of pressure down here. Let me take you home and get you something to drink." Jorge said.

Suddenly something glided across the sea. Curious, Frida swam up to the surface with Davi and Jorge behind. Not too far from them was a ship that was shooting off fireworks.

"Frida, what are you-" Jorge looked to see Frida swimming toward the ship. "Frida! Come back!"

She pulled herself up to the ship and hid behind the edge where she had a good view of the ship. Aboard it, sailors were playing music and dancing around, they seemed to be celebrating something. Then she saw Zebra Donkey running around, braying.

"What kind of animal is that?" She asked herself.

Suddenly Zebra Donkey caught her scent and began sniffing for her. She turned her head and hid from the creature. When she thought he was gone she looked back only to have Zebra Donkey lick her face happily.

"Zebra Donkey!" A voice called. "Come here boy!" The voice whistled. Zebra Donkey then ran over to his owner Manny. When Frida saw him she felt heart flutter, a real live human boy, she had never seen one before. He had thick, dark, curly hair, a cute button nose, freckles, and the most gorgeous brown eyes ever.

"Hey there sweetie, quite a show eh?" Senor Chapi said flying over.

"Chapi! Be quiet they'll hear you." Frida said.

"Oh I gotcha, we're being intrepidatious. WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER-"

She clamped his beak shut. "Shh!"

Manny began stroking Zebra Donkey playfully, Frida's eyes never left him for a second.

"I've never seen a human this close before." She sighed.

"Ugly aren't they?"

"I like that one, he's actually kinda cute."

"I dunno know." Chapi said looking at Zebra Donkey. "He looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me."

"Not that one, the other one." She said pointing to Manny.

Then a tall muscular man and a beautiful woman with hair and eyes similar to Manny's walked forward with a box. "Happy Birthday Manny." They said handing him the box.

"Thanks Mom and Dad." He said opening the box, inside was a brand new telescope. "Wow! Thanks! Just what I needed."

"You're very welcome Manny." Rodolfo said. "Though I had hoped it would be a wedding present?"

"Oh don't start Dad." Manny groaned. "You're not still sore that I didn't fall for Princess Sofia of Gluerhaven are you?"

"I don't know why you rejected her, she was very pretty."

"Yeah and she was also spoiled, mean, and her eyebrow yeesh. I've seen gorillas less bushy. Worst of all she hates the sea and she said I was a fool for loving it."

"Well she did seem very demanding."

"And her voice, just terrible."

"I can't disagree with you on that son." He said. "But Manny your mother and I won't be around forever, eventually you'll have to take my place as king and take a wife."

"Dad marriage is the farthest thing from my mind right now."

"Oh Manny it isn't me alone the entire kingdom wishes it to see you happily settled down with the right girl."

"Leave him be Rodolfo." Queen Maria said. "He's still young, he'll marry when he finds the right girl."

"I know dearest, but he's rejected pretty much every eligible woman that comes."

"Well she's out there somewhere Dad, I...I just haven't found her yet." Manny said.

"Well perhaps you aren't looking hard enough."

"Believe me Papi, when I find her I'll know it, it'll hit me. Bam! Like lightning."

Suddenly thunder clapped and lighting struck. Frida could sense a nasty storm coming soon, she hoped no one on the ship would be harmed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hurricane a comin!" The captain cried. "Batten down the hatches men!"

The wind blew hard, rain poured down, thunder clapped, and lighting struck.

"Whoa! The wind is really blowing!" Chapi cried.

"Chapi! Be careful!" Frida said.

"Frida!" The parrot squawked as he was blown away by the storm.

Frida quickly jumped off and went back into the ocean. The waves knocked and crashed against the ship. The sailors tried to keep their ship under control and head back to land but the storm was too powerful. Lighting struck the ship and it caught on fire.

"Captain! The current it's too strong!" The first mate said.

"Well have to abandon ship!" The captain said. "Get the lifeboats ready! Protect the king and his family at all costs!" He ordered his men.

The sailors helped Rodolfo, Maria, and Manny to the life boats, then they all got in. A giant wave pushed the lifeboats into the water and knocked Rodolfo off it.

"Your highness!" The captain cried.

"Rodolfo!" Maria shrieked.

"Dad! Hang on!" Manny threw a rope to his father and pulled him into the boat. They were just about to row to safety when frantic braying was heard.

"Zebra Donkey!" Manny gasped. The frightened animal was trapped on board, surround by fire. Manny jumped off the boat and swam back to the ship.

"Manny!" Maria called.

"Come back!" Rodolfo ordered.

He climbed up the ship and ran to his pet. "Jump Zebra Donkey! Come on boy! Jump! You can do it!"

Zebra Donkey jumped into Manny's arms and ran to the edge of the ship. He threw him safely to the life boat but his foot go caught. And when the flames reached the gunpowder below deck, there was an explosion that threw him into the raging seas. The people on the boat watched in horror.

"Man overboard!" A sailor called.

"Manny!" Rodolfo gasped.

"My baby!" Maria screamed.

Frida quickly began looking for the young man, hoping he was still alive. Finally she found him hanging on a piece of driftwood, unconscious. He slipped off the wood and into the water. Frida dove after him, Manny sunk deeper into the sea until Frida grabbed him and pulled him toward the surface. She made sure to keep his head above water so he could breathe and she swam toward the nearest shore. By the time they made it there, it was morning. Poor Manny was still out cold, so Frida chose not to leave his side until he awoke.

"Is he dead?" Frida asked Chapi when he flew by.

"It's hard to say." He said. The parrot put his ear to Manny's foot. "I can't make out a heartbeat."

"I think that's the wrong body part."

She put her ear to Manny's chest and listened carefully for a pulse.

"Hate to tell you this sweetie but I think the poor kid is done for."

"No look." Frida said relieved as she watched Manny inhale and exhale softly. "He's breathing. I hope he's okay."

She cupped his face and began to sing to him, he began stir and he placed his hand over Frida's. He opened eyes and looked up at her, his vision hadn't cleared up completely so it was a bit of a blur, all he could make out were two blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean. At that very moment it was love at first sight for both of them.

"Manny!" A voice called.

"Quick kid, get out of here before you're discovered." Chapi said.

Frida sighed, then she kissed his forehead much to the horror of Jorge, and slipped back into the sea.

"Manny!" Rodolfo was running frantically toward the boy. "Get away from my son you filthy bird!" He said shooing Chapi away.

Zebra Donkey licked Manny's face, helping him wake up more.

"Oh Manny! Thank God!" Rodolfo said helping his son up. "You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure don't you?"

"A girl...saved me from the storm." Manny said looking around for her. "She was singing, she had...the must beautiful voice."

"Hijo, I think you've swallowed a bit too much sea water." His father laughed.

"She was real Dad, I heard her, I saw her."

"What did she look like?"

"Well I couldn't get a clear view but she had the bluest pair of eyes I had ever seen."

"Let's go home and revive your mother from the heart attack you gave her. After last night I don't think we'll be sailing for awhile."

Frida stood on the rocks watching them from a far.

"We're just gonna forget this whole thing ever happened." Jorge said. "The sea king must never know, right Frida?"

She didn't respond, she just kept watching them smiling. "He looked at me." She giggled. "I think he likes me."

"Likes you? Are you crazy child?! Hopefully he'll think that all you were was just a dream or a hallucination."

"I don't think he would've hurt us."

"Oh Frida please just forget him, please! For my sake and yours."

"I don't think I can." She sighed dreamily.

Unknown to them, Django and Che had seen the whole thing which meant that Sartana had too. "Oh no! No, no, no." She cackled. "I can't stand it! It's too easy! The child, is in love with a human and not just any human, a prince! Oh Daddy will love that!"

She laughed, her grandsons laughed along with her.

"Something like this can't be kept a secret for long, soon that old fool Emiliano will find out and when he does..."

"He'll be angry." Django chuckled.

"Furious." Che snickered.

"Which is what I'm counting on, that temper of his has always been his downfall, no doubt this will make him go off big time." Sartana said. "Hurting his precious little girl." She said faking pity.

"She'll be so sad." Che said.

"And desperate for someone to help her." Django added.

"Which is where we come in boys."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well look who's back." Anita said when Frida came home. "Where have you been?"

"Probably looking for stupid things and going up the surface." Nikita said.

Normally Frida would have responded to her sister's insults but she was too happy about last night, and exhausted. She went to bed and fell asleep. From that moment on, Frida started acting unusual.

"Frida, dear." Anita called. "Time to come out, you've been in there all morning."

Frida swam out of their bedroom humming to herself.

"What is with her lately?" Nikita asked.

As Frida brushed her hair, she smiled dreamily not noticing how her sisters were staring at her.

"Are you okay?" Anita asked.

"Of course." She giggled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you've been giggling a lot lately and daydreaming." Nikita said.

"You've also been singing to yourself a lot." Anita added. "And picking flowers." She said eyeing the one in her hand.

"I'm just really happy." She said swimming off. "Is that a crime?" She then bumped into Emiliano. "Oh morning Daddy."

With that she swam away dining happily much to her father's confusion.

"Oh she's got it bad." Nikita said.

"What?" Emiliano asked. "What has she got?"

"Isn't it obvious Daddy?" Anita said. "Frida's in love."

Later that day, Frida sat on a rock picking petals off a flower.

"He loves me." She said picking one off. "He loves me not." She said picking another. "He loves me! I knew it!"

"Frida stop talking nonsense." Jorge said.

"I gotta see him again, tonight! But I don't know how I'm going to pull that off. I don't even know where he lives."

"You can't possibly think you and this human could be together." He said. "What do you think he'll say when he sees that tail of yours? From the waist down you look like the seafood special."

"No relationship is perfect."

"Relationship?! Child! You're gonna be the death of me!" He said. "Think about it. He lives up there and you live down here. Under the sea, where he can't breathe."

"Then I guess I'll just have to find a way to live up there."

"You can't be serious?! You go live on land! Leave your sisters and your father?! You'd break his poor heart."

"Relax. Don't crack a shell, I was only kidding." Then something sparkly on the sand caught her eye. She swam down, brushed the sand away to reveal the telescope Manny got for his birthday. "He dropped this." She said. "It was his."

She sighed and swam away.

"I wonder if he's thinking about me."

"Frida wait!"

"Jorge!" A seahorse messenger called. "The king wants to see you immediately, something about Frida."

"He knows!" He gasped. The crab nervously went to the throne room. "I must remain calm. No matter what."

"Now let's see." Emiliano thought. "Who will the lucky merman be?"

"Sire?"

"Come in Jorge." The crab crept up to him. "Have you noticed that Frida's been acting differently?"

"Differently?" He squeaked.

"Yes, her sisters say she's in love."

Jorge swallowed hard.

"I know you've been keeping something from me."

"It's all my fault!" The crab bursted out. "I tried to stop her! I don't deserve to live!"

"What are you-"

"I tried to stop her sir! I tried to warn her about humans!"

"Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?!"

"Oops!" He said. "Me and my big mouth."

...

Frida sat in her private grotto fiddling with the telescope.

"Frida, what is that thing?" Davi said.

"I don't know. But he held it once in his own strong human arms." She giggled. "I would give anything just for him to hold my hand."

She turned around and gasped when she saw her father. Davi hid, Jorge shook with guilt.

"Frida." He said. "Contact between the human and mer world is strictly forbidden! Is it true? Did you save a human from drowning?"

"He would have died."

"One less human to worry about!"

"You don't even know him! How can you say that?"

"I don't need to know him! They're all dangerous!"

"I don't think he would've hurt us. If you would just-"

"You deliberately disobeyed me!"

"You're not listening-"

"And I will not stand for it!"

"Why can't you listen to me? Mom would've!"

"Don't bring your mother into this! You went to the surface and saved a spineless, savage, fish eating-"

"Daddy I love him!" She covered her mouth, hoping he didn't hear her. But the look of shocked anger proved other wise.

"No! Have you lost your senses completely?! He's a human! You're a mermaid!"

"I don't care!"

"So help me! I'm going to get through to you and if this is the only way! So be it."

Before she could even blink he began to destroy everything with the trident.

"Daddy stop it!"

But he didn't listen, he only blasted everything to pieces, ruining it all. By the time he was done the entire grotto was destroyed and the human things were shattered with only broken remains. Tears filled Frida's eyes.

"How could you?" She whispered.

The heartbroken mermaid collapsed in tears and began to cry. Emiliano felt a little regretful and he left.

"Frida...I." Jorge said.

"Just go away." She sobbed.

Jorge left with Davi following. Frida wept bitterly, she hated it here, she hated her life, and she hated her father. She didn't belong here, she was too different. Her father wouldn't listen, her sisters made fun of her, her mother was the only one who understood her and she was dead.

If only she could leave this place and live on land.

"Poor girl." A voice said.

"Yes so tragic." Another voice said.

"So misunderstood."

She looked up to see two boys approach her. One was tall and looked like a skeleton, the other was shorter than him and looked like a zombie. It was Django and Che, they were ready to make their move.

"She has a very serious problem." Django said.

"If only we there was something we could do." Che said. "But there is."

"Who...who are you?" Frida asked.

"Don't be scared." Django said curling a lock of her hair on his boney finger.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." Che said flicking her tail fin. She quickly brushed their hands off her

"I'm Django and this is my cousin Che."

"We mean you no harm."

"We just couldn't help but notice how sad and distressed you were."

"And thought you might want some help."

"I don't understand." She said.

"Our grandmother, Sartana of the dead has great power." Django said.

"The sea witch?" Frida said.

"You've heard of her?" Che asked.

"I thought she was just a myth."

"Our Nana is quite real." Django said.

"She would gladly grant your wish." Che said.

"For a small price of course." Django added. "But the results would be worth it."

"But...she's evil...I couldn't...get out! Leave me alone."

"Suit yourself." Che said as they swam away.

"I guess she really didn't want to see her prince again after all." Django said.

"Guess not."

Frida had a bad feeling about those two but the thought of seeing Manny again clouded her judgment. "Wait!"

"Yes?" They said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Poor Frida." Davi sniffed.

"I didn't mean to tell." Jorge said. "It was an accident."

Then they saw Django and Che swimming by with Frida behind them.

"Where is she going?" Davi asked.

"I don't know man but we better follow her."

As Frida followed them she began to think that this was a bad idea. Especially when they brought her to a dark cave of smoke.

"Um...I don't know about this." Frida said.

"Now, now mustn't get cold fins now." Django said pushing her along.

"You want to see your prince don't you?" Che asked.

"Oh Nana!" Django called. "You have customer."

They swam into the cave, they were halfway there when Frida hesitated to continue. A little voice in her head was telling her that this wasn't good and that she should just go home.

"Come in." A voice said. "Come in my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways, it's rude." Sartana got down from her chair. She slithered toward the young mermaid making her shudder.

"Don't be afraid I only want to help you." She said. "Now tell dear old auntie Sartana everything."

"Well you see I went to the surface and my father-"

"Overreacted? Can't say I'm surprised. The old man never could control his temper." She chuckled. "And now he's driven you away, so sad. I'd be crying if I had tear sacks."

Frida bit her lip nervously.

"But luckily for you my sweet, precious little grandsons." She said smiling at Django and Che. "Brought you to me to help you with your issue."

She went over to a mirror and began to primp herself. "Now you're here because you have a thing for this human, this prince fellow." She said putting cream on her face. "Not that I blame you he is quite a catch. Well angelfish, the solution to your problem is simple." She said applying lipstick. "You must become human yourself:"

"Can you do that?" Frida asked.

"My dear sweet child it's what I live for." Sartana said. "To help poor unfortunate souls with no one else to turn to." She said. "I admit in the past I was very nasty, but I've reformed I only do good now. Merfolk come here crying will you help us pretty please and I help them."

"Really?"

"Of course." She turned to her grandchildren. "Even if they are pathetic." She whispered.

She showed Frida her magic bubble that had an image of a Manny looking out over seas. He seemed to be searching for someone.

"You see dear you must become human. If princie poo came down here well he would die and we wouldn't want that." She popped the bubble and laid a tentacle on Frida's shoulder guiding her to her cauldron. "Now here's the deal I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for five days. Got that? Five days, before the sun sets on the fifth day you've got to get dear old princie to fall in love with you. That is he has to give you the kiss of true love."

Davi and Jorge swam into the cave shaking all over.

"If he does you'll remain human permanently but if he doesn't you turn back into a mermaid and I get your soul."

"No Frida!" Jorge protested but he and Davi were silenced by Django and Che.

"Have we got a deal?" Sartana asked.

"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again." Frida said.

"But you'll have your man. Life's full of tuff choices isn't it?" The sea witch said. "Oh! My dear I almost forgot, we haven't discussed the subject of payment."

"What?"

"The fee for my services you can't get something for nothing you know."

"But I don't have anything."

"I'm not asking much. It's really a small thing, tiny thing, you'll never even miss it. What I want from you is." She lifted Frida's chin up with her bony finger. "Your voice."

Frida put her hand to her neck. "My voice?"

"You got it sweet cakes, no more talking, singing, zip!"

"But without my voice how can I-"

"You'll have your looks and your pretty face." Sartana reassured her. "Surely a beautiful young thing like you doesn't need a voice to bewitch a human heart and not to mention you'll have the prettiest white legs anyone has ever seen."

Django brought a contract and a fish bone pen to her.

"Just sign right here please."

"I...I don't know it all seems so drastic."

"Well hey no one says you have to go through with this. But it is the only way you and him can be together."

Frida thought for a moment. It all seemed risky especially if she failed. But she wanted to see Manny again so badly that she decided to do it.

"Alright." She took the pen and sighed her name on the contract.

"Perfect." Sartana said. "Now sing. Sing child!"

Frida sang just as she had ordered. A misty hand flew into her mouth and pulled her voice out of her throat. It looked like a golden light, the hand then trapped the voice inside Sartana's necklace. Once that was done Sartana began filling her cauldron with bottles and jars of ingredients from her shelf. With the wave of her bony hands lighting struck and a mist surrounded Frida.

Davi couldn't bear to watch, Jorge nervously chewed his claws. Frida shook as the transformation began. Her tail spilt and it turned into legs. She was now human which meant she could no longer breathe under water. Davi and Jorge quickly helped her swim up to the surface.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Sartana cackled.

Frida kicked her legs with all her might until Jorge and Davi pulled her above water. She flipped her head up out of the sea, taking her first breath of air and then passed out from shock. Davi and Jorge then carried her to the shore.


	7. Chapter 7

Manny walked across the beach with Zebra Donkey watching the waves fall. For days he had searched the girl who had saved his life but he had zero luck.

"I've searched everywhere boy." He said. "Where could she be?"

Not too far from where they were, Jorge and Davi had successfully carried Frida to the shore. When she woke up she looked down to find her tail gone and a pair of legs in it's place.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in." Chapi said flying in. "There's something different, let me guess. Is it your hair?"

Frida shook her head.

"No? New seashells?" The parrot guessed completely oblivious to Frida's new legs.

She shook her head again.

"No again? I can't put my finger on it but if I just stand here long enough-"

"She's got legs you idiot!" Jorge snapped. "She traded her voice to Sartana and got legs, geez man!"

"No! Not your beautiful set of pipes." Chapi said.

"Frida's been turned into a human." Davi said. "She's got to get the prince to fall in love with her and kiss her."

"And she's only got five days." Jorge said.

"What's the rush?" Chapi asked.

"If she fails then Sartana gets her soul!"

"Well that's not good."

Frida stood up and tried to walk but her legs wobbled and she fell down.

"Just look at her!" Jorge said. "On legs! On human legs! My nerves are shot! What would her father say?! I'll tell you what her father would say, he'd say he gonna kill himself a crab!"

"Aren't you overreacting?" Chapi asked.

"You've never met the sea king, when Emiliano finds out I let his daughter turn into a human he'll show no mercy! He'll turn me into a crab cake before I even have time to say my prayers!" Jorge headed for the water. "I'm going to march down there and-"

Frida picked him up and began shaking her head.

"And don't you shake your head at me young lady! What were you thinking? Giving up your voice! Risking your soul! Leaving your family! And for what? Some human? Maybe we can get her to change you back and give back your voice before times up then you can..."

She looked at him with her blue eyes all sad and cute like.

"Be miserable for the rest of your life." He sighed. "Alright! I know I'm going to regret this but...I'll help you."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay Frida now if you wanna win a human over you gotta dress like one." Chapi said.

Meanwhile Zebra Donkey sniffed the air and caught hold of a familiar scent. He began braying excitedly and followed it.

"Zebra Donkey! Wait! Come back!" Manny said chasing him.

Chapi brought Frida a ragged over sized white shirt to wear but when she tried it on it was too big so he brought her rope which she tied around her waist making it look like some dress but definitely not considered clothing to humans. Then she heard braying and saw Zebra Donkey heading straight for her. Davi dove underwater, Chapi flew away, and Jorge hid in a pocket of the shirt.

Frightened by the strange creature, Frida climbed up a small rock in fear. Zebra Donkey knew right away who she was, he jumped up, and happily licked her face like he had done a few nights before. Frida smiled at his silliness but became shy and nervous when she saw Manny run up.

"Zebra Donkey! They're you are! What's the matter with you?" He then saw her and understood what excited his pet so much. "Are you okay Miss? Sorry if he scared you he just really likes meeting new people but he won't hurt you."

Frida pulled her hair out of her face and gave him her best smile. Manny couldn't help but feel like he had seen her before.

"You look familiar? Have we met?"

She nodded.

"We have? I knew it! What's your name?"

She opened her mouth to answer but not a sound came out.

"What's wrong?"

She put her hand to her throat.

"Oh you can't talk huh? Then you're not who I thought you were."

Zebra Donkey blew in frustration at his master's obliviousness to who the girl was. Realizing she couldn't talk now she decided to make gestures but all that did was cause her to trip. Manny caught her.

"Whoa! Take it easy." He helped her up. "You must've of really been through something, well don't worry." He said scooping up her legs and holding her back. "I'll help you."

With that he carried her back to the castle. King Rodolfo and Queen Maria happily agreed to let Frida stay as their guest. A warm bubble bath was started while the maids and Maria tended to her. Frida was amazed by the scented bubbles and began popping them one at a time.

"Washed up from a shipwreck, oh the poor thing." Maria said as she brought a bathrobe in. "Well don't worry we'll have you feeling better in no time. A scrub in the tub and a new dress then you'll be as fresh as a daisy."

The maids rinsed her off, one of them grabbed the shirt she was wearing with Jorge still inside the pocket.

"I'll just get this washed for you." The maid said.

She threw it to the washer women who began scrubbing the shirt mercilessly which Jorge found most uncomfortable.

"Madames." He coughed.

He managed to slip out and land in the kitchen right when it was dinner time.

"Now Manny be reasonable." Rodolfo smoking his pipe. "Nice young ladies don't just rescue people and then vanish into thin air."

"Father I know she was real and when I find her I'm going to marry her." Manny said.

"But Manny if this woman does turn out to be real you don't even know what this girl looks like, how can you be sure marrying her is a good choice?"

"I don't know. I just-"

"Come on dear don't be shy." He heard his mother say as she entered the dining room with Frida. His eyes lit up when she walked in with her hair brushed wearing a pink dress while smelling like lavender.

"Wow." He said. "You uh...you look nice."

"Well let's all sit down." Rodolfo said. "It's been awhile since we've had such a lovely dinner guest."

"Ahem!" Maria said.

"Other than you darling." Rodolfo corrected.

They sat down at the table, Frida noticed a fork and began brushing her hair with it. The royal family looked at her strangely, she then put it down feeling embarrassed. Rodolfo grabbed a match and started smoking his pipe again. Frida smiled and took it from him.

"You like it? It's an antique very well crafted if I say so my-"

POOF! She blew pipe smoke right in his face. Manny and Maria burst out laughing which Rodolfo joined in once he wiped the smoke from his face.

"Very amusing." He chuckled. "Now any idea on what we're having for dinner Maria?"

"Chakal we'll be making his specialty, stuffed crab."


	8. Chapter 8

Jorge walked around the kitchen until he heard footsteps.

"Ahh...Fresh fish." Chief Chakal said.

Jorge watched in horror as the cook chopped, gutted, seasoned, boiled, baked, and fried the fish in his bowl. He quickly pulled some lettuce over himself and tried to escape but Chakal spotted him.

"Oh! I missed one."

He grabbed Jorge, stuffed bread crumbs in his shell, dusted him with flour, and threw him into a pot of boiling water. But the little crab quickly jumped back out.

"What is this?" He asked picking him up. Jorge cut off half his mustache with his claws. "Hey! Why you little-" He then pitched his nose. "Ow!"

Jorge dropped to the floor and began scurrying across the kitchen floor while Chakal angrily chased after him with a kitchen knife. But the cook slipped and tripped crashing into tables, cupboards, and dishes. It made so much noise that even the guest at the table could hear it.

"What the?" Manny asked when heard it.

"Um excuse me. Mrs. Chiquita." Maria said. "Could you see what the cook is up to?"

"Of course your highness."

She rushed into the kitchen to find it in shambles.

"Come out you little pipsqueak! And fight like a man!" Chakal shouted.

"Chakal!" Mrs. Chiquita cried angrily. "What are you doing?!"

"Well I...you see...I...I...I was...I...I'm sorry Madame." He said nervously.

She scoffed and grabbed four trays of food before heading back to the dining room.

"You know Manny perhaps our guest would like a tour of the kingdom?" Rodolfo suggested.

Manny didn't respond he just kept staring at Frida. She blushed when she noticed him gazing at her.

"Manny? Manny?"

"Huh? What Dad?" The boy said.

"I was saying why not take her out to see the kingdom sometime. Perhaps tomorrow?"

"Oh no Darling." Maria said. "Don't you remember? We're have a gathering tomorrow night."

"Oh right. Many of the best nobles will be attending including Princess Sofia."

"Papi! You know I can't stand that woman." Manny said.

"I know but her grandfather insisted I invite her but I promise that after that you'll never have to see her again." He said. ""And of course you're friend is welcome to attend the gathering as well. As for the tour, the day after maybe?"

"That's not a bad idea Dad." Manny said. "If she's interested."

Mrs. Chiquita served the trays of stuffed crab but Rodolfo's plate had Jorge on it. Frida signaled him to crawl over to her plate while they were distracted.

"Would you like to see my kingdom this Friday?" Manny asked.

Frida nodded.

"Wonderful now let's eat before this crab wonders off my plate." Rodolfo said only to look down and see that it already had.

That night Frida sat up her new bedroom brushing her hair while wearing a nightgown and robe. Jorge lept from her dressing gown pocket once the cost was clear.

"I hope you appreciate what I go through for you young lady." He said annoyed.

She only smiled and patted his head.

"Now tomorrow night you gotta look your best, understand? You need to show him that you've got a lot to offer other than a voice. Got that?"

She just shrugged, turned off the lights, and crawled into bed. She kissed Jorge goodnight and fell asleep. The crab sighed, boy was he in trouble. On one hand or in his case claw, if she gets the kiss she'll be human forever and the sea king will crack his shell but on the other claw if she fails her soul will be lost to that horrid witch.

"You are hopeless child. You know that?" He yawned. "Completely hopeless."

Meanwhile back under the sea Emiliano had his men search every part of the ocean for Frida but they found nothing.

"Any sign of them?" He asked one solider.

"No your majesty and we've searched everywhere but we've found no trace of your daughter or Jorge."

"Well keep looking." He ordered. "Let no one sleep til she's safe at home."

"Yes sire."

The poor man was heartbroken with worry and guilt. His older daughters tried to comfort him but it didn't help much. He sat on his throne and looked at the portrait of a mermaid with brown hair and a sliver tail wearing a blue bra sitting with Anita, Nikita, and Frida when they were just mer children.

"Oh, what have I done Carmela?" He sighed mournfully. "What have I done?"

...

Frida swallowed hard as she dressed into the ocean blue gown that Maria had laid out for her. Tonight there would be hundreds of beautiful girls at the banquet trying to win Manny's heart. She didn't stand a chance or so she believed. However it didn't stop her from attending, it took a little encouragement from Jorge but she made it. She smiled nervously at anyone who looked at her, apparently they were all curious about the little mute girl staying at the castle.

"Hey." Manny said. "You look great."

She blushed. They sat down next to each other at the table to eat. After dinner all the noblewomen were asked to preform a concert for the royal family. Frida felt great pain and sorrow as she listened to the lovely girls sing. She missed singing so much especially after seeing Manny admire them. It was enough for her to shed one tear which Manny noticed. He held her hand comfortingly.

"Manny!" A voice shrieked.

Manny groaned then put on a fake smile as a girl in a green gown walked toward him. She was pretty but she had a big bushy eye brow which Frida found rather disgusting.

"Sofia nice to see you again." He lied.

"Didn't I sound fantastic up there?"

"You were...one of a kind."

"You never wrote me back on weather you considered my grandfather's proposal." She said. "That we marry and unite our kingdoms."

"Sorry Sofia but I've already lost my heart to the girl who saved my life."

Frida sighed when he said that, if only she could speak then he'd know that the girl he wanted to marry was right next to him.

"Who is this?" Sofia said glaring at Frida.

"This is a friend of mine." Manny said. "And this is Princess Sofia."

Frida smiled politely at her.

"Wait a minute! You're that girl who can't speak." She burst out laughing. "What's the matter? Are you dumb?"

Frida ran away to the balcony outside, Manny chased after her.

"Hey, it's okay." He said. "Who needs talking anyway? In my opinion actions speak louder than words."

She giggled with her silent breath.

"Can you dance?"

She shook her head.

"It's easy."

He put her hand in his and slid his other hand around her waist making her gasp quietly. Sweet music began to play from inside, the two of them moved in perfect in sync with the song. Though Frida could no longer sing, she was an excellent dancer which impressed Manny greatly. Rodolfo and Maria watched from afar and smiled, secretly hoping that their son had finally found someone to marry. Their movements began to slow down and they were getting closer to each other. Suddenly the moment was ruined by an electric shock from the sea.

"That's weird. Lighting? From underwater?" He thought. "Come on let's go inside."

Unknown to those two, that lighting was actually a little trick preformed by Django and Che following their grandmother's instructions.

"That was too close for comfort boys." Sartana said. "Only two days and they're already dancing."

"Cheek to cheek." Django said.

"I should've known. There's only one thing more powerful than my magic."

"The power of true love." Che said.

"Teenage hormones!"

"They're going out tomorrow." Django said. "Just the two of them, alone, together."

"Which spells trouble for you Nana." Che said.

"Well then don't just stand there gaping like two idiots!" She snapped. "Get up there and block that kiss!"

"Yes Nana!" They said.


	9. Chapter 9

The next two days were nothing but joy for Manny and Frida. On the third day they went exploring in the woods then walked down to the beach where they fed the birds, looked for seashells, and had a picnic. It was the fourth day that Frida was especially excited about because Manny would be introducing her to the other humans. She wore a dress which consisted of a red skirt, bodice, and white long sleeves with a matching red bow tied in her hair. Once dressed they ate breakfast and he took her into town to meet some of the people and shop at some of the stores then they decided to end the day with a romantic boat ride.

"You know you're the first girl I've brought here." He told her. "My parents would bring me out here all the time when I was a kid, it was my favorite place."

"Nothing is happening." Chapi complained from a distance.

"They've spent four days together. Four days man!" Jorge said. "And not so much as a peck on the cheek."

"Frida only has one day left." Davi said. 'What's taking him so long?"

"Looks like we're gonna have to set the mood." Jorge said.

"I'm on it." Chapi said.

But before Jorge and Davi could object, the parrot began squawking in a way that was supposed to be music. But it was torture to anyone who heard it.

"God what's wrong with that bird?" Manny asked annoyed. "Somebody should just put it out of it's misery."

Frida nodded in annoyed agreement.

"Geez man I'm surrounded by amateurs!" Jorge said. "Davi shut him up! Leave the rest to me."

With that said Davi smacked Chapi into the water with his tail while Jorge led a group of animals to play soft and romantic music. Fireflies lit up the night making it look lovely. Frida was so distracted by the beautiful display that she didn't notice Manny nervously scooting closer to her.

"You know I really should know your name." He said. "Let me guess. Um...Ingrid?"

She stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Okay no!" Manny giggled. "Carmen?"

She shook her head.

"Ramona?"

"Frida, her name is Frida." Jorge whispered.

"Frida?"

She nodded.

"That's your name? Well that's kind of pretty."

She blushed and smiled at him with her eyes sparkling, they were beautiful and very familiar looking to him. Where had he seen those eyes before? He took her hand and the two continued to get closer and closer to each other, their breaths slowed, cheeks turned red, and heart beats increased. Their lips were just about to touch when the boat was suddenly turned over dumping them into the water.

"So close!" Jorge whispered.

"Frida! Are you alright?" Manny asked helping her up. "Hang on, I gotcha."

They got back on the boat and rowed back to the castle. Underwater Django and Che snickered at how they successfully ruined the moment by flipping over the boat which was witnessed by Sartana.

"Nice work boys! That was a close one." She said. "Too close! The little tramp! She's better than I thought!"

"Now what do we do Nana?" Django asked. "At this rate he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure."

"Simple we'll just have to get dear old princie to fall in love with someone else." She said.

"But suppose he doesn't even blink an eye at anyone but Frida?" Che asked.

"Oh he'll blink an eye at another girl, the girl who saved his life."

"But Frida is the girl that saved his life." Che said.

"She knows that you idiot! But he doesn't!" Django said.

"Correct Django."

Sartana began filling her cauldron with bottles and jars of potions and magic. Then she began rubbing her black shell necklace.

"With this voice I'll be able to sing just like Frida and with a little black magic I can make myself look like a pretty girl." She cackled. "Then the prince will fall for me and I'll have that mermaid's soul making her father my slave!"

A mist surrounded her as she began to transform into a human girl.

...

That night Manny looked out on the ocean thinking of the girl who saved his life and of Frida. He was conflicted by his feelings, he thought he loved the girl that saved him but now that he's met Frida he wasn't so sure.

"Manny if I may suggest." His father said. "Far better than any dream girl is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring and right before your eyes."

He pointed up toward Frida's window where she was brushing her hair. Manny smiled, his father smiled back.

"You know what to do." He said. "Goodnight son."

Once his father was gone Manny started to make his way to Frida's room when suddenly he heard a familiar voice singing. It was the very same voice of the girl who saved his life. He followed it and looked down to see a pretty girl with crow black hair and purple eyes, she wore a dress which consisted of just a black skirt and purple corset. She also wore long black gloves and a purple shell around her neck which cast a spell over the young prince.

"My name is Zoe." She said. "I believe you've been searching for me."

The next morning Chapi flew into Frida's bedroom totally excited and in a fit.

"Frida! Frida! Wake up kid!"

"What is this idiot squawking about now?" Jorge asked sleepily.

"I got great news!" He said. "The prince is getting married."

"What?" Jorge said. "Really?"

"Yes, everybody's talking about it."

Frida got out of bed, changed back into her red and white dress which was washed last night, and brushed her hair into a ponytail. Then she hurried downstairs filled with joy but her happiness faded when she saw Manny with another girl.

"Well Manny it appears I was mistaken." Rodolfo said. "This mystery girl does in fact exist."

"It's a pleasure to meet you your highness." The girl called Zoe said.

"Likewise but where have you been all this time?"

"I...I had to head home in a rush, family emergency."

"We wished to be married as soon as possible." Manny said.

"Today at sunset." Zoe said.

Frida walked in shocked and horrified.

"Hello Frida." Manny said. "This is Zoe, we're getting married today and I want you there."

Frida couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't breathe and she couldn't think. She only shook her head and ran away in tears.

"Frida! Wait!"

Manny tired to go after her but Zoe kissed him on the cheek and tightened her control on him.

"You know son you don't have to marry her right away." Rodolfo said.

"Yes these things take time." Maria said.

"No." The prince said. "Today at sunset just as she requested."

Zoe smiled down at her necklace and laughed quietly to herself. The wedding ship departed an hour before sunset would arrive, everyone was aboard except Frida who stayed behind. The poor girl was heartbroken, she sat by the shore with tears in her eyes crying silently.

"I thought he loved me." She said in her mind.

Jorge and Davi looked at her with sadness and pity. Once sunset arrived they would lose their friend forever so they couldn't help but cry as well. This was truly the saddest day of Frida's life.


	10. Chapter 10

Senor Chapi flew over the wedding ship and landed on to the window of the bride's dressing room. He watched as Zoe twirled around singing and gloating about her success.

"Getting that Prince to marry me was easier than I thought!" She laughed. "Only 45 minutes til sunset then I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine."

She gazed into a mirror but instead of reflecting the pretty Zoe there was Sartana. Horrified, Chapi flew to the shore as fast as he could until he found where Frida and her friends were.

"Frida!" He panted. "Frida! I...I...I was flying..and I saw...I saw the bride and she...she...she's Sartana!"

"What are you talking about?" Jorge asked.

"The prince is marrying the seawitch in disguise! She turned herself into a girl and put a spell on him!"

"Are you sure about this?" Davi asked.

"I saw it! And she was singing with Frida's voice!"

"Why that old snake! She's trying to cheat!" Jorge gasped.

Hearing this Frida jumped into the water, Davi helped keep her above water.

"Davi get her to that boat as fast as you can." Jorge said.

"I'll try."

"I need to see the sea king, he must know about this."

"What about me?" Chapi asked.

"Find away to stall that wedding."

"How?"

"I don't know but if that boy says I do Frida's sunk. So get flapping!" Jorge then headed down below the sea to find Emiliano.

Chapi after thinking for a minute got an idea. He gathered up all the sea animals and led them to the ship where the wedding had begun. The guest all bowed and curtsied as Zoe made her way down the aisle in a black wedding dress. Zebra donkey sniffed and growled at her, sensing she wasn't a good person. She sneered at him and kicked him but was careful not to let anyone see. She then took her place beside Manny as the minister began.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to join this man and this woman together in holy matrimony." He said. "Do you Zoe take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She said grinning at the sun which was beginning to set.

"And do you Manny take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live?"

"I...I...I...I." Manny was resisting and his mind was starting to clear up a bit. "I...Wha..What am I doing?"

"Manny you were marrying me remember?" Zoe whispered rubbing her shell necklace to strengthen her spell on him.

"I....I was?" He said confused.

"Yes! Now say it!" She ordered. "Say it! Say I do!"

He looked at Zoe and tried to remember why he was marrying her only for Frida's face to fill his thoughts. His head hurt and he found it hard to think. 

"I...I...I-"

Suddenly the air was filled with squawking and screeching as Chapi led group of animals to attack the bride. Crabs and lobsters pinched her, fish and dolphins spat in her face, and seagulls pulled her hair.

"Get away from me! You slimy little-" But she was silenced by a fish smacking her in the face with it's tail.

Frida, who finally made it to the ship, climbed up to the edge and onboard hoping she wasn't too late. Chapi swooped down and squawked right in Zoe's face.

"Oh why you little!"

She grabbed him by the throat and began strangling him. Zebra donkey ran up to Zoe and bit her on the butt distracting her long enough for Chapi to rip off her necklace. Zoe screamed, the purple shell broke at Frida's feet freeing her voice and Manny from the spell. All eyes were on her as the golden voice flew from the shell's shattered remains and into Frida's throat causing her to sing. Everyone was awestruck by her lovely song.

"Frida?" Manny asked surprised to hear her sing.

"Yes?" Frida said.

"You can talk? And that song, it's the same one I heard when I was saved." He hurried toward her. "You're the one."

"Manny get away from her!" Zoe screeched. But he ignored her.

"It was you all the time."

"Manny I wanted to tell you." Frida said.

He took her in his arms and leaned their lips toward each other but before they could kiss the sunset completely. Frida gasped as she felt her legs change back into a tail.

"You're too late!" Zoe cackled.

The sky darkened and lightning struck, the guests were horrified to watch as Zoe turned back into the hideous Sartana.

"It's the old sea witch!" A sailor gasped.

"I thought she was just a myth." Rodolfo said clutching his wife protectively.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Manny demanded.

"She knows exactly what I want, don't you princess!" Sartana said pointing to Frida.

Frida tried to run but it was no use now that she was a mermaid again. Like a serpent, Sartana slithered toward her.

"Oh no you don't!" Sartana sized Frida by her arm. "The sun has set! You're coming with me!"

"Don't you touch her!" Manny demanded.

Sartana snatched Frida up and smacked him away with one of her giant tentacles.

"So long lover boy!"

Sartana then jumped into the sea dragging Frida with her.

"Let me go!" Frida cried struggling.

"You lost angelfish!"

You cheated!"

"Whoever said I had to play fair?"

Frida broke from Sartana's grip and tried to swim away but Django and Che grabbed her arms and restrained her.

"Relax princess it's not you I'm after." Sartana said. "But you play a big role in getting me what I really want!"

"Sartana stop!" Emiliano thundered.

"King Emiliano, how are you? Anything new?"

"Release my daughter!" He ordered.

"Not on your life! We made deal! I turn her into a human for a few days to win the prince's love and if she fails I get her soul."

"Daddy I'm sorry!" Frida said. "I didn't mean to!"

"It doesn't matter! She failed so she's mine now!" She said. "Of course perhaps I am wiling to make a little bargain."

Meanwhile up above Manny grabbed a harpoon and was rowing out to sea.

"Manny! What are you doing?" Rodolfo called.

"Dad I lost her once." He said. "I'm not losing her again."

...

"What do you want?" Emiliano asked.

"Give me the trident and control of the ocean and I'll release your charming daughter." Sartana said.

"Never!"

"Fine! Keep your power but you should know once I have someone's soul they decay and decay until they're nothing left but a rotting corpse." She said. "It would be a shame to see this pretty mermaid become a skeleton but if your kingdom means more to you than your daughter-"

"Nothing! Means more to me then my daughter!"

"So do we have a deal?"

She held up a contract and Emiliano sighed.

"Perfect!"

Frida and Jorge watched in horror as Sartana sucked Emiliano's soul away and he decayed into a skeleton.

"Your majesty!" Jorge gasped.

"Daddy? Oh no." Frida cried.

Sartana grabbed the trident.

"At last! The sea is mine!"

"You monster!" Frida grabbed the trident and tried to pull it away from her but the witch knocked her away.

"Don't fool with me! You little brat! I'll tear you- Ahh!"

Manny had fired a harpoon right at Sartana cutting her arm and making her bleed black blood.

"Why you little fool! After him!" She ordered Django and Che.

Manny swam toward to the surface for air but Django and Che grabbed him and held him under.

"What's the matter Prince Charming? Can't you breathe?" Django laughed.

Jorge and Davi pinched and smacked them away.

"Say goodbye to your darling." Sartana said aiming her trident at Manny.

Frida pushed Sartana causing her to miss her target and blast Django and Che turning them to ash.

"Babies!" She gasped. "My poor little poopsies!"

She glared at the boy and mermaid swimming to the surface.


	11. Chapter 11

"Manny, you've got to get away from here." Frida said swimming toward him when she reached the surface. 

"No way!" Manny said holding her close to him. 

"But you don't understand. She's dangerous, she could kill you!"

"I don't care! I'm not leaving you!"

The sea's currents became stronger, thunder and lightning filled the air, and whirlpools were formed. Sartana rose up and using the trident's power, was able to walk or slither on the water. Manny and Frida held each other protectively as she caused the biggest sea storm in history. Corpses that were buried beneath the ocean floor began to rise and bowed before their wicked ruler.

"I did this!" Frida said. "It's my fault! Now have to fix it."

She broke away from Manny and began to swim toward the sea witch.

"Frida, what are you doing?" Manny said.

"I have to stop her! If I don't we're all doomed!"

"You can't stop her! Not by yourself!"

"I have to try!"

"I'm coming with you!"

"No you're not! Get out of here! Forget about me and save yourself!"

She dove into the water and swam off before he could stop her. But Manny determined not to lose the woman he loved again no matter what, grabbed on to a nearby abandoned ship and followed Frida. Meanwhile Frida snuck up behind Sartana and grabbed to trident, the two engaged in a tug of war with it.

"Let go! You little pest!" She ordered. "Or I'll kill you!"

"Never!" Frida retorted.

"My look who's being a big girl now! You think you can stop me?! Ha! You're as foolish as your father!"

She threw Frida down one of the whirlpools and aimed her trident at her.

"No where to swim, no where to hide, and no Daddy to save you this time Princess!"

She began blasting at her, Frida dodged the blasts best she could while searching for a way to escape. But the currents kept her still in that spot. Soon she could dodge the blasts no more. Manny steered the ship toward the sea witch hoping that he would be able to stop her.

"I've got just one shot! I can't miss! I just can't!" He said making an aim.

Frida was cornered, Sartana raised the trident for one final blow that would surely end the mermaid's life.

"So much for true love!" Sartana laughed.

Frida looked away in fear, Manny drove the sharp edge into Sartana piercing her right in the heart. She screeched as her body exploded and turned to ash, Manny jumped off the ship and Frida swam to carry him safely on to a nearby rock.

"Are you alright?" Manny panted.

"Yes, thank you." Frida said hugging him.

"What happens now?"

"You need to go back."

"Are you coming?"

"No. I belong in the sea you belong on land we can never be together."

"But I...I love you."

"I love you too and that's why it's so sad."

She kissed him on the lips, he kissed back. Then she dove into the sea while he swam back toward the shore. With Sartana dead all of the souls she had taken were returned, reviving all the skeletons including Emiliano who reclaimed his trident and his place as king.

"Daddy!" Frida cried swimming into his arms. "Oh Daddy! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen I just-"

"I know." He said softly. "It's alright, I'm sorry too. I'm just glad you're safe." She kissed him on the cheek. "Now let's go home."

"Wait! Can I have a few minutes?"

"Sure."

She swam toward the surface and sat on a rock watching Manny on the beach. Her eyes were sad and her heart was once again broken. Emiliano looked at his daughter with conflict.

"She does love him, doesn't she?" He asked Jorge.

"Yes she does." The crab said. "And I think he loves her even more."

"And she's not a child anymore."

"No sir, she's a grown woman."

"It's time for me to let her go isn't it?"

"Well sire it's entirely up to you."she

"Then I guess there's only one problem left. How much I'm going to miss her."

He pointed his trident at the sea sending a beam of magic toward his daughter turning her tail back into legs permanently. Frida then swam to the shore and walked to Manny wearing a blue dress. Manny took Frida in his arms and spun her around happily, they kissed again thrilled that they could finally be together.

The next day a wedding was held and everyone both land and sea were invited. Frida wore a white wedding dress with a tiara and Manny wore a royal suit. Zebra Donkey licked the bride and groom happy that his master had chosen the right girl. Rodolfo and Maria smiled proudly at the couple as did Emiliano, Anita, and Nikita. Though it was hard for them to see their younger daughter/sister go, they were glad she was happy.

"I'm going to miss you so much Hija." Emiliano said.

"I'm going to miss you too." Frida said blowing her father a kiss.

"Take care of yourself little sister." Anita and Nikita said.

Chapi carried Davi and Jorge over to Frida who kissed her little friends goodbye. Emiliano then made a rainbow with his trident wishing them happiness for their marriage and the new husband and wife waved goodbye to their families and subjects as they sailed off for their new home where they would live happily ever after.


End file.
